The present disclosure relates generally to printed circuit board and printed circuit board assemblies, and more specifically, to printed circuit board assemblies that may employ molded cores that in the design and fabrication of the electrical devices that may include printed circuit boards.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electrical devices and systems may include multiple electrical circuits to implement analog and digital computations, perform logic functions, transmit data over communication channels, obtain sensor data, and other related functions. Several of the electrical circuits may be implemented through soldering of electronic components to printed circuit boards (PCBs). To that end, PCBs may contain pads that provide electrical contacts for the terminals of the electrical components, and traces that provide electrical routes and connections between the pads electrical components.
Usually, the design and fabrication of printed circuit board assemblies involve attachment of each electrical components to a single PCB side of a PCB. Moreover, the attachment between the electrical components to the PCB is usually made through individual attachment of electrical components to the printed circuit board. The PCBs with appropriately attached electrical components may form a printed circuit board assembly, which may be incorporated into the electrical devices during manufacturing. This type of construction may lead to inefficient use of the available space, uneven mechanic properties throughout the printed circuit board assembly, and quality control issues during the assembly.